


¡Y llego Navidad!

by Mikaey



Series: Oko and Alma adventure [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Series: Oko and Alma adventure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053185
Kudos: 1





	¡Y llego Navidad!

Hoy, en el día de Navidad, multitud de familias estaban disfrutando de los regalos dentro de sus acomodadas casas. Salvo en una donde un particular chico verde fruncía el ceño mientras posaba en el sofá vestido con una sudadera con pequeñas astas de renos sujetando a un pequeño bebé sonriente que compartía un pijama de cuerpo completo de aspecto similar. 

-’Come on ZIM, don't be that grumpy, it's Christmas, smile for the picture’ \- la humana se veía especialmente alegre al ver a sus dos chicos luciendo tan lindos mientras el hombre junto a ella mantenía un rostros expectante ante la situación, a la espera de que algo interesante pasara. 

**-’I REFUSE! THAT RED FATTY MAN MADE FUN OF ME!’** \- El bebe sentado enfrente suyo le miró por un momento sin inmutarse por sus griterío, ya demasiado acostumbrado. Se mantuvo hipnotizado por la gran nariz roja que colgaba de su capucha, rebotando con cada movimiento que hacía. 

**-IT’S SUPPOSED THAT HE SHOULD BRING WHAT I DEMAND HIM IN THE LETTER ACCORDING TO YOUR CHRISTMAS'S RITUALS!** \- Alma había tratado de sacar algunas fotos pero en todas Zim salía movido y agitado, estropeando una posible adorable y perfecta foto. La mujer suspiró desanimada por ello y lo dejó estar por el momento. Quizás más adelante tendría mejor oportunidad. 

-’Well, maybe Santa had to improvise if he couldn't find a fiery milician or a Vortian molecular diffuser’.

Zim volteo manteniendo una mirada fija en ella mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con gran sospecha acusadora.

**-AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?** **_-_ ** Como si la pregunta no hubiera sido escuchada se dirigió hacia una pila de papeles destrozados y rasgados que se encontraban en el suelo de la sala.

**_-’_ ** Also, you can't tell me that the thing he brought you isn't great, for example. Look at this!’ Alma mostró un juguete con una peculiar forma que recordaba a la de un martillo de madera con una bola encima.

Al tomar el juguete lanzó la bola al suelo, esta se mantuvo en el aire gracias a la cuerda unida a la copa del juguete. Con un movimiento rápido, colocó la pelota en su lugar nuevamente. 

-’Tadah ~ is a game of skill, It consists of placing the ball in one of the sides. the trick is to come up with creative ways to do it, like this’- Finalizando con la explicación comenzó a realizar varios trucos simples. Empezando desde simplemente poner la bola en las diferentes superficies del juguete hasta lanzar el 'martillo' al vuelo mientras colocaba la bola en su lugar. Todo esto no impresionó al alienígena que apenas lo podía considerar de interés y mucho menos mostrar un mínimo grado de impresión en él. 

Oz, que estaba sentado al lado de su mujer mientras hacía sus trucos con el kendama, se sirvió una taza de café con varias cucharadas de azúcar, empezó a degustar poco a poco su sabor. Tras finalizar Alma con la pequeña demostración de habilidad empezó a aplaudir.

_ -’Amazing, it almost seems like you'd been practicing every night for weeks-AUCH’- _

_ -’ _ Callate’ le golpeó en el brazo a modo de advertencia, tratando de ocultar su voz lo suficiente como para que el extraterrestre no tuviera la posibilidad de empezar a sospechar

-’C’mon Zim, try it! It’s very entertaining’- Agitó el juguete con la intención de captar la atención de Zim pero lo máximo que consiguió fue una mirada ofendida y ceñuda como si el objeto fuera solo una burla hacia su persona antes de que su rostro se relajará y cambiará a un tono mucho más condescendiente y burlona. 

- **‘Of course primitive beings as human apes would find the stupid game of a ball tied with string entertaining’** . -De repente su actitud cambió, saltó y se colocó encima del sofá, empujando al bebé con él. Un ojo apareció entre las almohadas del sofá. Permanecían fijos en el irken como si lo quisiera ver estallar. Raúl tuvo la suerte de que, pese al movimiento brusco, solo se cayó de lado al sofá. Pasando de una posición sentada a una tumbada. 

-’ **I COULD GET OVER ANY OF YOUR TRAININGS EVEN IN A TEMPORARY REST!’**

-’Oh! So as a better race you can show us your greatest skills here and now, right?’-. Alma habló en un tono adulador añadiendo una falsa admiración para que cayera en su dulce trampa. 

- **’GIVE ME THAT!’** Una pata metálica tomó el juguete y antes de que Alma pudiera volver a parpadear el juguete ya estaba en sus manos junto con el orgullo de la victoria en sí rostro- ‘ **SEE??’** \- la bola fue lanzada al aire sin que Zim le prestará atención, muy ocupado mostrándole su sonrisa condescendiente a Alma - **‘Extremely easy as you can see’** . 

-’Yep, BUT the ball should come to rest at some side of the den not in the air’- Zim observó la bola balanceándose de un lado a otro antes de que volviera a lanzarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lo lanzo una y otra vez sin conseguir un efecto diferente, a excepción de que, tras cada intento, se ponía más ansioso, lanzando la bola con mayor rapidez e impaciencia hasta que en un nuevo intento golpeó con fuerza su ojo izquierdo haciéndole gritar. No de dolor, sino de impaciencia y completa frustración. 

-’You shouldn't worry, you will improve with time. You can practice calmly for hours, calm, in complete silence and above all complete peace sitting there’- Estuvo un buen ratón repitiendo el movimiento sin variar el resultado hasta que todo explotó. 

**-’AAAAAAHHHHHHH** !!!!’- lanzó el trazo de madera por la ventana que, por 3º vez desde su llegada, volvía a estar rota, dejando entrar un frío viento. 

Alma suspiró desaminada y demasiado agotada como para molestarse con eso. Su marido la consoló frotando la espalda. 

_ -’Fue un buen intento cariño, ojalá pudiera ayudarte más con ZIM _ ’.- La mujer agradeció el consuelo y le devolvió el gesto con un dulce beso. 

-’Al menos a GIR le gustó su regalo’- los dos giraron para poder ver a GIR y a su nuevo amigo de peluche, un salmón con una gran sonrisa dentada vistiendo un pequeño sombrero de copa. Pero en lugar de eso solo vieron al pequeño robot agitando otro regalo envuelto con papel anaranjado. - Don't wait! GIR that is for Oko! - De inmediato se arrepintió de haber dejado escapar la frase. 

- **GIR!** \- Zim se lanzó hacia donde estaba su pequeño secuaz y le arrebató el regalo-  **This present belongs to zim!**

-STOP RIGHT THERE, I SAID IT IS FOR OKO! - Trató de detenerle antes de que empezará a rasgar el papel pero este la esquivo y corrió lejos de su alcance 

-’ **YOU CAN’T TAKE IT BACK, NOW IS MINE! JUST MINE!’** \- chilló mientras alejaba el regalo de Alma cada vez que trataba de acercarse.

-ZIM- Dejó de perseguirlo y cambió a una posición más firme y dominante con un tono represivo . 

- **IT IS MINE NOW FOR THE LAW OF CONQUEST-** Su caminata cesó cuando la mujer se rindió en seguida de tratar de alcanzarlo. Pero en lugar de abrirlo lo mantuvo en sus manos mientras lo zarandeaba como si quisiera averiguar que había en su interior en una clara burla hacia Alma por su ineludible derrota.

-’ZIM. Give me that back right now’- Ambos se miraron firmemente esperando a que el otro se rindiera y sucumbiera ante el poder de su contrincante. Oz miraba con intensidad el “combate” aún con la taza de café en su mano y manteniendo un rostro tenso. Casi a punto de caerle una gota de sudor por su frente. Todo siguió durante tres segundos sin el mayor cambio hasta que una sombra blanca se deslizó en apenas un parpadeo por las manos de Zim. El irken se miró las manos vacías procesando porque estaban vacías. Fue un siseo lo que llamó su atención hacia el sofá, donde un conejo robótico resguardaba el regalo justo detrás de Raúl que ahora estaba panza abajo mientras observaba al conejo blanco sisear con fuerza en dirección del alien verde. 

Alma no sabía qué pensar sobre su pequeño bebé. Cualquier otro bebe estaría llorando ante eso y sin embargo no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. Pero eso era algo no podría ser la más mínima pega. 

**-’RETURN TO ZIM WHAT BELONGS TO ZIM !!’** \- 

-’That gift is for Oko. End of the discussion’.

-’ **ZIM DEMANDS MORE SWEET GIFTS!’-** Expuso a griterios señalando a un montón de paquetes transparentes vacíos que se encontraban desparramadas por todo el suelo. Completamente abandonados. Al ver que nada cambiaba en la actitud de la otra cambió de estrategia. 

-’ **Pls…’** \- Una vez más puso ojitos lindos mientras hacía temblar su labio inferior para mayor efecto dejando caer una voz suave y delicada.

-’No ZIM. You shouldn't have devoured all of your gifts at once'.- Alma se mantenía firme en su posición, cruzando los brazos mientras mantenía contacto visual con el irken que aun mantenía esa mirada angelical de ojos tiernos. 'JA! Eso ya no te serviría nunca más’. Pensó Alma para sus adentros. Orgullosa de la seriedad y frialdad que estaba manteniendo para no caer en su sucia trampa. ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Zim se dio cuenta que debía de cambiar de estrategia si quería ganar la batalla

-’ **But zim wants candy!’** \- lloriqueo. 

-’No’- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo sin mayor explicación. Corrió a las piernas de la alta mujer y se dejó caer, agarrando la tela de los pantalones y dejando caer todo su peso en ellos. 

- **’You can't deny the sweetness to ZIM’** -

-’Yes, I can’ - dijo seriamente. No iba a dejarlo ganar esta vez. Una lucha 'silenciosa' de poder se estaba llevando a cabo y ella no iba a perder, no esta vez. 

Zim siguió berreando durante un buen rato, dando pataletas, empujado a Alma o rodando por el suelo dramáticamente. Todo parecía perdido para el pequeño hombrecillo verde antes de que se escuchara el lloriqueo de un niño pequeño. Y entonces, toda fortaleza se perdió, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos en el suelo y convirtiéndose en polvo. 

Raúl se había unido al coro de Zim para lloriquear y GIR no tardó demasiado en unirse a la fiesta de gritos insoportables. Fue en ese momento que Alma sabía que no aguantaría mucho más su frío comportamiento.

Los segundos pasaban extremadamente lentos. Oz trataba desesperadamente de silencias a su hijo con suaves palabras mientras lo agitaba tiernamente en sus brazos con la esperanza de entretenerlo. Pero todo estaba perdido.

Sin poder aguantarlo más cerró los ojos, alzó la cabeza suplicando que alguna entidad superior le diera algún tipo de bendición para esta situación y soltando un suspiro frustrado, cedió. 

-’OK, ZIM.’- Todo el teatro terminó de repente, alzando sus brazos por su clara victoria - **’VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!!** ’ GIR dejó de gritar para celebrar con su amo mientras corría alrededor aullando en una victoria que aunque no entendía lo disfrutaba. Raúl por otra parte, mantuvo su lloriqueo durante un buen tiempo hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza.

-’But you'll have to wait for the Three Kings’- Soltó con una voz rendida al agotamiento mientras se pellizca la nariz.

-’ **Who are them and why I have to wait them’**

-’They are... like santa claus but from here. Santa is coming on the 25th, they will be coming on January 6th’- Zim frunció el ceño y se propuso a hablar antes de que Alma le cortara sabiendo que iba a demandar algo -’If you want gifts you gonna wait, I don't care if you scream, you will have to wait anyway’- El alien soltó un bufido molesto pero no dio más batalla. Alma se sentó sabiendo que la discusión había terminado finalmente. Estas “disputas” eran agotadoras pero al menos ya no eran tan frecuentes como lo eran en un principio cuando dejos de cederle todo los caprichos que exigia.

_ -’OH! Also there is The King cake’-  _ Oz soltó casualmente mientras dejaba que su hijo jugase con sus dedos -’ **SILENCE!!’** Fue la respuesta que obtuvo seguido de un -’  **What is that “king cake” you are talking about?’**

**-** **_’_ ** _ It's a traditional sweet, it's fun!. Each cake has a bear and a king figure. If you find the king you become The king’ _ \- Alma se tenso con la explicación vaga que estaba dándole una mala sensación.

-’ **King you say’-** Zim empezó a restregarse sus manos mientras sonreía oscuramente mientras que una risilla iba en aumento.

_ -’I mean yeah…’ - _ Oz miró a su mujer en busca de ayuda sabiendo que había metido la pata de alguna forma. Ella le hacía un gesto desesperado para indicarle que arreglará de alguna forma lo que acababa de hacer-’ _ But only until the cake is completely eaten, then you will stop being king. YEAH THAT IT IS!-  _

La mujer se dio una palmada en la frente y miró fijamente a su marido sombríamente. Este le devolvió la miraba con un rostro de disculpa por el posible lío que podría haber montado.

Sea como sea, el daño ya estaba hecho mientras Zim todavía mantenía ese rostro de planificación en su cara.

Eso es algo que la Alma del futuro se deberá preocupar. Ahora mismo solo quería dejarlo de lado para seguir manteniendo la mirada fija en su esposo mientras este hacía como si no se diera cuenta centrándose en jugar con su hijo. 


End file.
